Episode 2
Laila attacks me Episode 2 (better known as Laila attacks me again as the title of it on YouTube) is the second episode of the series. In this episode, she screams after being forced to try again after failing to the first time. She teleports in the room as you think of it. She also hits three times in this episode. She missed the first time, but the second time she didn't and missed again the third time. She was 2 in this episode and is now 6 as of 2019. This episode has reached 200 views as of June 29, 2019. About This Episode This is the second episode of the series. In this one, the cameraman is in the living room and laila then chases him from one of the rooms in the back. Then the cameraman goes back into the room where laila is, and laila then sneaks in there (she's not there first angle). The cameraman sees her coming right towards him from the other side of the room (close to the window). and then starts hitting him. The cameraman then climbs onto the bed but laila hits him three times and walks away (and burps while walking away). Trying to close the door (and lock it), the cameraman prevents her from doing so. Then laila and the cameraman proceed to go out and laila trips before chasing the cameraman back in the room. After one failed attempt the cameraman tries again and laila screeches at the door, and as the cameraman is on the bed, she comes there laughing before screeching again (and pointing at the cameraman), and then she walks away. Laila closes him in there and then they fight and laila starts hitting the door a few times. One last time she attempts to hit the cameraman and then he goes into a corner and laila starts hitting him more before the episode ends. Trivia *This episode was posted 2 days after the first one *This episode was made in June but it was 3 days before summer back then *This episode starts in the living room instead of the camera's bedroom like the previous episode *This episode was made when laila was still 2 years old *This episode is done in the other room and living room and not the cameraman's room though his room door can be seen open *Laila shrieks twice at one part when the cameraman tries to get laila to chase him after a failed attempt of doing so. A similar thing like this also happens in Episode 10 except that laila yells the cameraman's name instead and is actually on the bed in that one. *When goes out in the living room and turns around, at one point doing so, she trips over a playset but then starts chasing the cameraman again. This is a failed attempt, so he restarts it, but the second one is where laila actually shrieks. Category:Episodes where she makes noises Category:Episodes where she screams Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes where she attacks the door Category:Episodes made before the wiki Category:Episodes made in the month of June